1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, it refers to a device that can be gripped and turned by a person's hand. The device exerts pressure from an internal spring to create tension on various muscles in the hand and forearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hand exercise devices are well known in the prior art such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,151 which describes a device having two cylindrical handle grips. One or more torsion springs coaxially surround a spindle to provide force needed to rotate one of the cylindrical handles. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,417 which describes an exercise device having first and second tubes with hand grip outer surfaces. Frictional resistance retards rotation. Still further, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,049 which describes a hand exercise device having first and second handles. A threaded rod is secured to the first handle. A spring exerts force along the threaded rod to produce rotative friction. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,593 which shows a device having an inner and outer tube. The tubes can be manually grasped and pulled generally axially from a collapsed position to an extended position.
These devices do contribute to the exercise of the hand, but are not specifically designed to exercise and invigorate ligaments binding the joints and fingers such as those ligaments connecting the carpal and metacarpal bones in the dorsal surface of the hand or other ligaments in the palmer surface of the hand. Such action is particularly necessary for older persons to reduce the pain of arthritis or even prevent arthritis from developing. A small portable device that directly exercises these critical hand ligaments is keenly needed.